


Champagne Kisses

by missbeizy



Category: Glee
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk, kissy-snuggly Klaine.  Slightly NSFW image in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pureklaination](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureklaination/gifts).



>   
> 
> 
> _Prompt: "au where it’s late at night and this is the first night they’ve been able to spend together in weeks but rachel’s home and sam’s on the couch and the study area is mostly out in the open but shit, blaine’s missed him so much and staying quiet isn’t a burden if he gets to finally feel kurt on top him"_

"No, listen. Listen, listen, listen."

"Kurt, I have not said a word. You are drunk."

"Your face is drunk. Drunk face. Face drunk."

"You are so dumb when you’re drunk."

"Oh," Kurt pouts. "Is that true? Am I that guy? Oh, no, Blaine. _Blaine_. This is—you can’t marry that guy. You deserve better than that guy.”

"Whiplash, of the conversational kind, hello," Blaine sighs, and pours himself another glass of champagne. He might as well get back to the drunk place Kurt is still occupying.

Sam is snoring lump on the couch and Rachel’s white noise machine is making sounds that kind of make him feel like he has to pee, but Kurt is a sweet boneless tangle of legs and arms, thighs heavy and strong on top of his, and after Blaine chugs his champagne (which is a terrible idea; there are reasons why people do not chug champagne and he is discovering them) he doesn’t mind this arrangement at all.

He sets his flute down and puts his hands on Kurt’s glorious ass and pulls him in close.

"Kiss me," he whispers.

Kurt giggles, tries to slide two arms around Blaine’s neck but only manages to sort of get one stuck on his chest and the other around the back of his head before they kiss—

Or try to. Kurt ends up gnawing his chin softly instead. This goes on for several seconds, and then Kurt stops and blinks.

"I missed."

"You missed.

The chair creaks beneath them as Blaine adjusts Kurt’s angle so that they can actually kiss, and then it’s nice, except for the one time Kurt burps into his mouth and it’s gross, but in that adorable sweetly drunk Kurt sort of way, so all he does is boop Kurt on the nose and go back to kissing him.

"I have a secret to tell you," Kurt whispers, kissing his ear. "We—are going to break this chair."

"Few more minutes?" Blaine replies, nuzzling his lips against Kurt’s neck.

"Few more minutes," Kurt agrees.


End file.
